


Flower of Cherry

by ShayThatKid



Category: Mewgulf, Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Angst, BDSM, Based on Black Swan, Bondage, D/s undertones, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pinning, Obsession, Psychological Thriller, Self Harm, Yandere, gulf is a innocent flower turned naughty, mew turns gulf out, musical theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayThatKid/pseuds/ShayThatKid
Summary: Gulf is a shy musical theater actor who finally got his big break in the role of his dreams as Cherry, one of the most iconic roles of all time. He feels like he’s in over his head, thanks to being partnered with Mew, who is completely different from him. When he grows infatuated with him, a cute crush turns into obsessive love and a sexual desire that’s too much for both. Will this love affair be of their own doing? Or is it because the roles are driving them insane.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my new and first ever Mewgulf fan fiction. The fanfic won’t be like other and will have dark themes so I hope you all are read for a ride haha. I hope you enjoy!

Gulf honestly didn’t remember when it first happened.

All he could remember was that Thursday morning, he had woken up early. He was excited because he finally had the guts to audition for one of the most prestigious roles ever on broadway and the results were going to go up that morning. The role was completely different from him, which he liked, but he also knew that it was going to be sort of out of his league as well.

The role was of a boy named Cherry. He was seen as innocent from the outside but in the inside he was sex driven and obsessed with Punn Cole, his sisters fiancé. Scandalous. But broadway loved scandalous plots and Gulf also secretly loved them. Even though Gulfs life was no where near scandalous.

“You are in a good mood today,” Gulf’s mother commented, smiling as she sat his breakfast in front of him. One egg and one grapefruit. The only thing Gulf eat in the mornings. He wasn’t starving himself. He just had to keep up his figure. Or so that’s what he told himself.

“Dew promised that even if I don’t get the role of Cherry, he’d give me a big feature in the show this season,” He replied. Smiling widely as he recalled Dew’s words from the following week. Dew was his stage director. And Gulf has been working his ass off the past few months in trainings and Dew finally saw that.

Or at least Gulf hoped he did.

“Well, you have been in his company since you graduated out of high school. You been there long enough, he should just hand you the the lead role for goodness sake.” His mother said and he giggled, shaking his head.

“This role isn’t just any role mom, it’s Cherry. One of the most-“

“Greatest roles of all time, I know Gulf hun I know,” she cuts him off and he just grins, taking a bite out of his grapefruit. He might have rambled about this show more than once. 

But he was so excited. He didn’t even know how to handle himself.

He could picture it now. His face along side the building of the theater, on subways, when you walked down the street down town. Everyone would love him. Everyone would be watching the show for him. And just thinking about it send chills down his spin. ‘Flower named Cherry’ was one of the most grossing broadway shows in the new age. It was a international attraction, and finally Thailand had rights to show it in there homeland. So it wouldn’t just be Thailand that would be watching. The world would be.

And this would be the biggest break in Gulf’s life.

He can almost see the camera flashes.

Gulf was shy. He wasn’t very outspoken, and he was super nice. But he was a hard worker. And he loved everything about Cherry. From his boldness, to his confidence in sexy, to him having a affair with one he wanted. Even though it was scandalous it was one of the sexiest stories of all time.

And Gulf never had anything like that. He’s never even had sex.

Which is why Gulf wanted to have a role like this. To get a taste of what being bad and out there was like. To finally be able to be someone completely different then himself. He wanted to be Cherry. And he had a feeling he had the role in the bag. 

That day Gulf felt like he was on cloud nine. And it was just the beginning.

He remembers the train ride. The train ride was one of the most nerve wrecking but also one of the most exciting. He made sure to listen to the soundtrack of ‘Flower named Cherry.’ On repeat and his stomach was filled with nerves. He wanted the role so badly that if he didn’t he probably would drown in sorrow. But, even if he didn’t get it, Dew had promised him a actual role in the play. He knew it couldn’t be Punn, Cherries love interest. Punn was too masculine for the role and Gulf had already been type casted to play more delicate type roles. But maybe he could play Cherry’s sibling, they had a big role.

But none of those were cherry.

As the train announced that he was at his stop, Gulf quickly gathered all of his things and made a run for the big Theater he called his second home. He ran so hard that his feet hurt but he kept going. As he pushed through the front doors of the theater, his heart bumped even more as he saw the people surrounding the board. All trying to see who got who.

“Gulf, finally you bitch. Thought you’d be late!” Mark, one of his best friends in the whole wide world, had said in greeting. Mark and Gulf had went to the same college and have been close to the hip ever since. Mark also had a boyfriend named Perth who worked for the Theater as well. But he was more on the directing side of things.

“Never,” Gulf replied, trying to catch his breath. He felt sweat slowly fall down from his temple and he quickly wiped it away. “I’ve been waiting for this since birth.”

“Dramatic as usual, means you aren’t shitting your pants. Good.” His best friend grins before he quickly pushes Gulf to the front. “Go on then, see if you got him.”

Gulf smiles one last time at him before he quickly walks slowly towards the board. He noticed that everyone was looking at him which didn’t mean anything. Everyone knew he wanted the role. So the looks could be good or bad. He just closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at the board.

He blinked once. Then twice. And then he slowly placed his by his name.

He couldn’t believe it.

There, his name in bold, was on the top of the cast list. There in bold was his name beside the name he had chanting for the past three weeks.

Kanawut(Gulf) Traipipattanapong as Cherry

His whole body shook. And he smiled widely. He lifted his head up and looked at the ceiling. Three years of hard work and finally. Finally he had gotten the role of his dreams.

“Damn Gulf, congrats!” Tee Mild said, one of his fellow actors in the department. “You’re Cherry!”

“I’m… Cherry.” Gulf had whispered, smiling widely.

He couldn’t wait to meet his co-star. The one who would be the Punn to his Cherry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf runs late to the first rehearsal of the scene and is rudely introduced to his co-star, Mew, who isn't very happy with the start of Gulf attitude on the first day which leads them to scream at each other in front of the cast on the first day. What a great way to start the show-off.

Gulf was late.

Gulf was fucking late and it was the first day of actual rehearsal for the musical and he was about to have the role stripped from him before he even got the chance to say any lines out loud.

He cursed under his breath multiple times as he ran up the stairs of the theater, cursing that he stayed up late last night rewatching scenes from the musical for inspiration and excitement. Cursing that he decided to go out with Mark and Perth. Cursing that he only got a few hours of sleep. He didn’t have a hangover like Mark probably had, he didn’t drink. But he did sleep through his alarm which is what caused him to be twenty minutes late to the first rehearsal of the season.

He didn’t think twice as he ran, looking for the door of the studio room he knew they cast were going to be, and pushed the door open. He remembered wanting to vomit as he ran into the room, tripping on the metal stopper that stood in between the door and the room, and feel face first into the shiny brown flooring.

Dew had just been talking but now was silent as he turned to look at his new leading star. Gulf felt so embarrassed that he wanted to leave right then and there. He laid there for several seconds. He heard a giggle, probably Mark who got the role of Cherry’s sibling , and he wanted to cuss him out. It was silent for several minutes before he quickly got to his feet. Not daring to even look at the people who all gathered at the side of the room but he only looked at Dew, who had an amused smile on his face.

“Looks like our star has finally arrived,” He said, smiling widely. “Though you are twenty minutes late. You should be an example to your team, Gulf dear.”

Gulf blushed a deep red as he quickly bowed his head in shame. “I’m so sorry, I slept through my alarm and-”

“What a joke.”

The interruption made him stop talking. It was a voice he didn’t remember ever hearing in the department. His eyes then turned to see a muscular man, ten times bigger than his own body mass, glaring at him as he sat in front of the other cast. Something about the way he glared at him made Gulf want to fall through to the floor and cry.

The man then turned towards Dew, the anger on it not being replaced as he looked at the director of the show. He was so surprised. Nobody had the confidence to look at Dew like this.

“Seriously, Dew, you gave the role to this idiot? Please don’t waste my time. I could have taken many roles but I am passionate about the story of this one. And if the other lead can’t even show up on time, I don’t even want to be apart of it.” He said before he shook his head. He then got up and walked towards the door. 

Gulf was instantly filled with a rage that he has never felt before in his life. How dare this stranger speak about him like this? Yes he was late but that didn’t give him the right to speak of him like he was garbage. It was an honest mistake, one makes sometimes, why was this person trying to seem like he was the best of the best. Gulf was the lead. Who was he?

Then he remembered. He said the other lead. Gulf now knew this was the guy who was going to play Punn. He was going to be paired up with a jerk.

“Hey!” He shouts, making the man stop. His body shaking as he stared at the back of the mean man before he started speaking. “I have worked my ass off for this role! You think you are the only one who is passionate about this show? Everyone in this damn room is passionate about this show! Who the fuck do you think you are to speak to me like this?!”

It was silent. The last of Gulf’s shouts bounced off the walls as the cast looked at them in shock. Gulf would have been shocked too if he had been seeing this. He and this guy were paired up for the roles of a relationship people worshiped. And here they were, screaming at each other the first day.

“Mew, don’t Let’s just-” Dew starts as Mew quickly makes his move. He walks over to Gulf before he roughly grabs the younger boy's arms, pulling him roughly against his chest. The anger in his eyes was there and Gulf, right then and there, was scared. But he also was very embarrassed. Now he goes and roughs him up in public like this.

“Let go of me!” He shouts, trying to get his arms out of Mew’s strong grip but to no avail. Mew was ten times stronger than he was and this made Gulf blush even more. He hated him and he hated this. Why did this person have to be his co-star? Why did they have to do this right now? Gulf wanted to scream. He wanted to punch Mew. He wanted to punch Dew for pairing him up with this guy.

They didn't speak, but Mew’s eyes stayed on his as he began pointing at their fellow cast mates. And Gulf, for the first time, was captured by Mew’s confidence. It seemed like dominance ozzed of his skin as he began talking to him.

“They are the audience. Imagine them coming to see a show where the lead does one little fuck up that messes up the pace of the show. The first rehearsal and the last are two of the most important parts of the show. And you missed one of them. You already fucked up the balance.”

Gulf couldn’t believe this. Mew pulled him even closer to himself. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, and Gulf scaringly felt the wanting of a kiss from this man he had just met. He wanted Mew to kiss him. And it scared the living shit out of him.

“You owe your cast and your crew the mere respect to show up on time. Don’t think it ends when you get the role. This show will be watched by millions of people. You are not who you were, you are now Cherry. Act like it.” And with that Mew quickly pushed him away, causing the people in the room to gasp. He gave him one more once over before he walked out of the room. The room was filled with silence. And then Gulf felt moisture coming down his cheeks and he quickly went to wipe it.

He didn’t even notice he was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf is still shaken up with the confrontation of Mew that he can't get the man out of his head, even though he hates him. Dew get's a little handsy with Gulf, causing rumors to go around. And we find out Mew does porn and is from a famous acting family, explains so much. And Gulf gets a night call he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long I want this book to be, but I want it to be longer than a few of my other books so if this feels like a filler I am sorry haha. You get a little bit more of Gulf, Mark, and Perth's friendship in this though and some of the issues going on with Gulf and Dew, I hope you enjoy!

“Gulf darling, are you okay?”

It was Dew’s voice as he slowly walked over to the broken Gulf. He was so embarrassed with himself that he hadn't even moved from the spot Mew had left him in. He stood there for about five minutes, everyone watching him in silence. He angrily whipped his tears away before he composed himself, he wasn’t going to let this jerk ruin one of the best days of his life.

“I’m fine, Dew, I am so sorry for being so late to the first-” Gulf began, hanging his head in shame but Dew just waved his hands, his face showing a smile. He had always had a soft spot for Gulf, and it wasn’t going to end now even when that jerk Mew said he wasn’t worth the role.

“I understand, Gulf dear. I know about the night you had with Mark, he filled me in.” The director started before walking behind Gulf, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “But make sure, for now on, to always be on time. Hm?”

He knew Dew liked him. He would have been an idiot to not see the signs of the director liking him. From the sneaky looks, to the way he held onto his waist now. To how he let Gulf into his company without Gulf himself finishing College yet, giving him the role of Cherry was the top of the cake. But, having the man touch him in front of everyone was a little…

“Right so, let's start from the top yea? We were just discussing how we were going to flesh out the opening number…” Dew started to say, but Gulf felt him as his fingers fleshed across his arm in a way one would caress their lover and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Mark had seen it, too. As he turned to look at his best friend, he was glaring at Dew with so much anger. This wasn’t the first time.

*

“He’s a creep,” Mark spoke as the walked into the changing rooms, getting their assigned lockers. Perth was beside him, even though he should be. But Mark had flagged his boyfriend down to talk about this.

“I-I’m sure he meant nothing by it,” Gulf said as he smiled widely at the girl passing out the name tags for the locker. As he grabbed the paper, alongside the big script of “A Flower Named Cherry.” His name at the bottom of the book, alongside a glossy ‘Cherry’ filled him with so much happiness that he almost forgot about Dew groping him in the middle of the room.

“Didn’t mean it? Serious Gulf, come off it,” Mark snapped as he opened up his locker that now was right beside his. “How many times has he done that creepy shit? It’s gross,”

“And people are suspecting you slept with Dew to get the role of Cherry,” Perth said suddenly, causing Gulf to quickly look up from his script book and look up at his friend in disbelief.

“I’d never!” He shouted, causing people to look at them in shock. Gulf was full of surprises today. Coming late, screaming loudly on the first day to his co-star whom he couldn’t stand, and now he was screaming in the dressing room. Not a good look.

“We know you wouldn’t, but everyone else doesn’t. And if you keep letting the creep feel you up like that in the middle of rehearsal, I’m sure the rumor is only going to get worse. The press will be covering this show, Gulf. You can’t be a pushover here. Stand your ground.”

“Like you did with Mew,” Perth said suddenly laughing. “That rude fucker deserved it. He was shocked that you spoke up to him.”

If you called shocked roughing him up in the middle of the room while everyone was watching, Gulf now didn’t know what shocked was. He seemed more angry than shocked.

“Who even is he?” Gulf said, turning to look at his friends. “He’s not in our company is he?”

“Nope, he’s not.” Mark said, rolling his eyes. “He traveled here all the way from America to audition for the role of Punn,it was practically given to him. Rich bastard.”

“That doesn’t answer my question~”

“He’s the oldest son of a well known acting family. You know that erotica film ‘Bonded’ He was the lead of that. Having him be Punn is going to cause some traction.”  
Gulf still didn’t know who the hell this Mew was, because yea maybe he’s a prude but he has never watched overly sexual romantic movies. It wasn’t his style. He didn’t really get into that very much.

“Well, Gulf we have to go. Perth and I were going to go out and celebrate , you in?” Mark said as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

Gulf frowned and shook his head, “It’s been a shit day thanks to me going out with you two, I’m going home.”

Mark laughed before sticking his tongue out at his friend.

“You loss!”

“Don’t have sex in public again, I’m not going to bail you shit heads out again!” Gulf shouted behind his friends backs, getting a ‘No Promises’ from Perth which caused him to laugh.

They were something else.

*

The train ride back to Gulf’s side of town was a silent but quick one. He let his mind wonder how the day went by. How he slammed face first into the room filled with his co-stars, his confrontation with Mew. How Mew grabbed him and was so close to his face-

Gulf shook his head. No. He hated the guy. He was a jerk who thought because he came from a rich family he was allowed to treat others like shit. Yes, Gulf was late. But he didn’t have to embarrass him like that! Damn jerk.

Gulf hadn’t noticed he was angry again until he walked into the house, slamming the dark behind him. This caused Gulf’s mother to come running out of the kitchen, looking concerned.

“Gulf what’s the matter?” His mother asked and he quickly sighed, shaking his head.

“Its nothing, its stupid. Ws a rough day.” He quickly said as he made his ways to his room.

“Did that Dew cause some trouble, I told you if he even thinks about taking this role-” Hearing the name Dew just made him even madder.

“No mom, seriously. Please just leave me alone.” He said before he slammed his room door shut, before he would lean against it. He closed his eyes and he felt Mew there. Standing in front of him. Grabbing him by the arm so hard that he probably was going to bruise. He remembered what he had said to him.

“You are not who you were, you are now Cherry. Act like it”

“Damn him,” Gulf said as he quickly made his way towards his computer. He was about to type something his phone started ringing. He sat there for a moment before he quickly turned towards it. 

He walked over to it and saw the time 11:00pm flashing back at him. And the number wasn’t one he had saved. He wasn’t one to answer if he didn’t know who was calling, but something was pushing him to answer.

So he did.

“Hello?” He answered, his voice cracking as he did so.

So it is you fuck up, looks like Dew did give me the right number after all.”

Fuck all, it was Mew on the other side of the call.


End file.
